When Smoak became a Queen
by Pixi9
Summary: An imaginary world where Oliver Q and Felicity S are married. *I do not own any of the characters.*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Felicity! Fe-li-ci-ty! Where are you woman?" Oliver yelled from the stairs. His name is Oliver Queen also known to some people as the Arrow or the Hood. He was also billionaire and heir to the Queen empire as well as CEO of Queen Consolidated.

"Jesus! Hold your bloody horses! I'm coming." This gorgeous blond was Felicity Smoak- well Felicity Smoak Queen, his wife. They met at Queen Consolidated where she worked in the IT department and where they met.

Oliver stood at the top of the stairs, hands dug deep in his pockets, a scowl on his handsome face. A little blond tornado rushed from the kitchen with Felicity hot on her heels. "Olivia! Get back here! You did not finish your breakfast." Felicity stopped running after her 3 year old daughter and glared as she struggled to take the stairs to her father on her chubby little legs.

"Olivia Sara Queen! Stop right there young lady! What did we say about running on the stairs?" Olivia immediately stopped on the third stair and looked at her mother over her shoulder. Felicity crossed her arms tightly under her breasts and glared at her daughter with one eyebrow raised, tapping her right foot impatiently. Olivia was 3 years old- a little blond tornado who looked so much like her dad. She was also very stubborn and had his gorgeous blue eyes. Felicity could understand her own mother's frustration at having a child who looked like her father more than she looked like her. She sometimes struggled to see herself in Olivia.

Olivia looked back at her father who was trying hard not to laugh as well as keep a severe look on his face. Olivia turned back to her mother and tucked her chin in:  
"I'm sowi mama. I just don't wanna eat breakfast!" she whined.

Felicity softened a little but kept a stern note in her voice. Olivia had perfected her father's signature puppy eyes and knew just how to use that with her mother to get her way.

"I know that you don't want to Olivia, but breakfast is the most important meal of the day and you need it to be able to learn and play. How do you think you'll be able to work hard like mama on the computer? Or play fight with Uncle Dig like daddy does?"

Olivia looked sheepish and glanced at her father before turning back to her mother and dropping a bombshell,

"But daddy says it's okay to not eat bweakfast. I can chocolate, it will give me en- engy. He gives me chocolate evewyday when I go to school" she said, a very familiar scowl on her cute face.

"Shit!" Oliver exclaimed under his breath. Apparently he was not quiet enough as his daughter's eyes went big and Felicity's head snapped up at that and she glared her husband. Olivia slammed her hands on her mouth and looked at her dad with wide eyes. She then giggled and exclaimed, pointing her finger at Oliver

"Daddy said a no-no! Mommy will give you pow-pows on your bottom!"

Felicity glared at her husband and put her hands on her hips and bit out "Oliver, please tell me you have not been giving her chocolate every day."

Oliver looked sheepish and shrugged his broad shoulders. Felicity let out a half growl half shriek and pulled at her hair.

"Oliver Jonas Queen! What did you do? She is 3 Oliver! Three! She will have her teeth fall out before you know it! You are spoiling her too much Oliver, way too much!" She raised her arms in the air, exasperated.

Just then a beep sounded from the front door. _Saved by the bell_.

Felicity closed her eyes and sighed. _They will be the death of her- both father and daughter. _

"Liv baby, go on up and I'll come help you dress for school in a moment. And no more chocolate for you, do you understand?" Felicity asked.

"Yes mama, no more chocolate. Do you hear daddy? No more chocolate!" Olivia wagged her finger at her father with mock sternness.

Olivia ran up the stairs towards her room while Felicity moved at a slower pace, her hard gaze fixed on her retreating husband.

"Bedroom now Oliver," she ordered, pointing towards there room.

Oliver was fearless but he absolutely hated it when his wife got mad at him. Felicity was a scary woman when she was angry. He was still psychologically scarred from the time she hurled a hairbrush at his head when he claimed that she was exaggerating about her discomfort during her pregnancy with Olivia. The hairbrush had missed his head by an inch and broken the mirror behind him. This seemed to piss her off more and she hurled the heavy pregnancy book that she was reading at him, followed by the lamp on the bedside when the book missed him as well. When he had escaped the lamp as well, Felicity had broken down and started wailing about how he did not love her and how she was no longer pretty and looked like a whale and could not drink coffee.

Oliver shuddered at the memory and entered their bedroom. He waited for it- _yep she slammed the door. 3,2,1. _

"Oliver! What were you thinking? I told you not to give her chocolate. She knows she is not supposed to eat it everyday but only when she has been good. You are going to spoil her too much! She needs to understand the rules- _ouumphf_," Oliver pushed her against the door, his left hand behind her head to prevent her from getting hurt in the head while the other hand, grabbed a handful of her ass.

He slammed his mouth on hers, using both hands on her ass to press her against his hardening groin. Felicity stiffened before softening under his ministrations. She grabbed the lapels of his open shirt and pulled him close, deepening the kiss while moaning. _Each time they kissed, it was like the first time. _

During their marriage, Oliver found out this was one of the only ways to quiet his volatile wife when she got angry- bribing her with technology no longer worked. He would kiss her until she forgot what they had been fighting about and would cling to him, her eyes clouded with passion. Or he would sometimes- _very rarely _grab her and bend her on any available surface and fuck the submission out of her.

Oliver used her ass to lift her against the door, rubbing her core against his thighs in the process. Felicity gasped and groaned as rubbed her harshly against his hard member.

"Oh God! We'll be late Oliver. Oh! Oh! Yeeeees!" Felicity gritted through clenched teeth. Oliver's teeth grazed her neck, biting and lightly sucking on her neck. He smiled against her neck when Felicity dug her nails in his shoulders. _It will leave a mark, _he thought, taking wicked pleasure in knowing that his mark will be very much visible on her neck for everyone to see. Call him alpha or any other shit, he did not care- he loved to leave marks on her and for her to do so on him as well.

"Mamaaaaaaa! Come help meeeeeeee! We are going to be laaaaaaaate!" Oliver stiffened as he heard his daughter yell. He groaned against Felicity's neck, closing his eyes in surrender. Felicity's head dropped back against the door, as she struggled to calm down her breathing. Oliver dropped her back on her feet when he was sure that her legs will not fold under her.

He opened his eyes and looked at his wife's flushed face. _God! How he loved her. _

"One of these days Mrs Queen, I will abduct you and take you away from any interference and no one is going to cock-block me while I have my way with you," Oliver growled, his eyes flashing.

Felicity smiled, before winding her arms around his neck and gently rubbing her nose along his collarbone.

"Give me a heads up and I'll pack my bags," she replied softly. Oliver felt something shift inside his chest before he wrapped his arms tightly around his wife and closing his eyes. With a last kiss, Felicity moved out of his arms and opened the door. As she was stepping out, she glanced back and her eyes flashed to him,

"Don't for an instant think that I forgot about the chocolate story Mr Queen. We will talk about that later," she glared at him before shutting the door behind her.

_Damn that woman _Oliver thought with a grin. Then he remembered that he had forgotten to ask her about the goddamn lunch "date" that she had with Ray _fucking_ Palmer at 1. And the scowl that he had been wearing before came back.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: *Not even in my wildest dreams have I imagined that I would get so many views. Thank you to those who favourited my first chapter and those who started to follow me. You cannot believe how much this support means to me. I have always struggled with self-confidence. And this support has boosted me and pushed me to write more. Also reviews and prompts are most welcome!  
Thank you again. I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.*  
Cheers,**_

_**Pixi**_

**Chapter 2**

Felicity entered her office, fiddling on her Ipad when she was greeted with the view of Oliver rummaging through the drawers of _her _perfectly organized filing cabinet. She cleared her throat and Oliver immediately stopped what he was doing.

He knew the rules and those were to _never ever _go through the drawers of the filing cabinet especially when Felicity took 2 whole days to classify them in an alphabetical order.

Oliver stood and turned to face his wife, a sheepish look on his face.

"Just what were you doing in _my _drawers Mr Queen?" Felicity asked, with one perfectly waxed eyebrow arched.

"The Mason's file?"

Felicity sighed before entering her office and walking towards the filing cabinet, grumbling about exasperating husbands under her breath. She handed him her Ipad before pushing him away and gesturing to the now messy drawer. She gave him a dirty look before taking a deep breath and saying as calmly as possible,

"The Mason file cannot be in that drawer because it's the 'R-Z' drawer. This- she pulled open another drawer on top- is the 'J-Q' drawer. I told you a million times, the files are classified in _al-pha-be-ti-cal _order Oliver. It's not that hard to remember, is it?" Felicity fiddled through the drawer and pulled out the Mason file and handed it to Oliver. She turned back towards the messy drawer and started straightening the files.

Oliver looked at her back and smiled before hugging her from behind.

"I only remember how sexy you look the times that you yelled at me for messing the drawers," he replied, nipping her neck.

Felicity rolled her eyes before slamming the drawers closed and closing her eyes when Oliver bit a sensitive part of her neck. She lifted left hand to Oliver's head and digging her it into his short hair.

"Ahem! Sorry to interrupt your-uh moment but I have your mail Mrs Queen," Roy Harper said uncomfortably from the threshold of the office.

This is Roy Harper, Felicity's "handyman" by day and Oliver's trainee by night when he was the Hood. Also Thea's secret boyfriend- well it was a secret to Oliver.

Felicity giggled when Oliver groaned and pushed her away from him but not before placing her in front of him to hide the evidence of his- _manly responses _to his wife.

"Thank you Roy. Please put them on my table and go to the IT department, I'll be there in a few minutes," Felicity smiled warmly at Roy.

Oliver glared at Roy from behind Felicity and made a slashing motion over his own neck. Roy's eyes widened before gulping audibly and pulling his hoodie away from his neck. Felicity slapped the back of her hand to Oliver's rock-hard stomach. _She always knew! How she did that was a mystery to Oliver. _

"I'm gonna go. Um- tha-a-nk you umm- I'm going. Goodbye- I mean see you soon. Later!" Roy finished lamely while rushing to the door. He nearly slammed into John Diggle in his haste to run away.

John barely escaped the red projectile which was coming his way and looked between Oliver's scowling face and Roy's retreating back. He shook his head, laughing quietly.

Felicity grabbed her Ipad from Oliver and moved towards her desk,

"Hey John!" she smiled absently as she started sifting through the pile of mail on her desk.

"Hey Felicity. So what did I miss?" John asked Oliver, whose scowl deepened.

"Little cock-blocker!" Oliver gritted under his breath. Felicity lifted her eyes to her husband, gave him a warning look before going back to sifting through her mail.

Oliver moved to the glass panes which gave him a breathtaking view of Starling City. _His city. _The city looked so perfect and beautiful from up there but he knew the darker sides. He knew the people- those who claim to be Samaritans and do-gooder. He knew their true image, he knew how deep their darkness lie. He was one of them- the darker side of him was powerful and it took a lot of effort to keep the darkness at bay.

He had been the hood for now almost 5 years and during that time, he and all those who knew his secrets had touched the floor of darkness. They had so many encounters with so many lunatic people that it had become part of their lives. Felicity had been kidnapped, Diggle had been drugged, he had almost been killed but they had still survived.

A loud gasp and bang made Oliver turn back sharply. He instantly became on The Hood mode when his family was in danger. Felicity turned terrified eyes to him while she pressed her hand to her mouth in horror. A picture fell out of her hand as both Oliver and Diggle rushed to her. Oliver reached her first and grabbed her around the waist when she swayed.

"Hey hey! Felicity talk to me. Baby? What is it?" he asked anxiously, his eyes roaming her face as he tried to judge what brought about such distress in her.

Felicity started hyperventilating,

"My-my baby. Liv-my baby- Oh my God! Oliver-Oliver! Olivia is- she's alone. Oh my God! They will kill her! Oliver you have to do something!" she grabbed the lapels of his suit, her eyes wild behind her glasses.

"Hey hey hey! It's okay. Olivia is okay," he murmured to her soothingly. "I won't let anything happen to her, _ever._ What is it?"

Diggle picked up the picture that Felicity had dropped and his jaw tightened. He handed the picture to Oliver- the latter blanched when he saw what had put Felicity in this state. After what they had gone through, Oliver believed that nothing could faze them. _This _was worse than anything that had ever happened to them.

The hand holding the picture of their laughing daughter with a red dot on her forehead trembled. It was the picture of Olivia today while she was at pre-school. She was in her polka dots trench coat and her cute beanie, hands raised in the air as she laughed at her teacher. Next to him Felicity was still shell- shocked and was trying desperately to get her breathing under control.

"It also came with the note. The picture I mean. It came in an envelope and when-when I opened it, the note fell out. It should be somewhere around here," Felicity babbled as she fell to her knees and started looking for the note under her desk. She would have banged her head while getting up had Oliver not reacted quickly and put his hand on her head.

Oliver took the note from her trembling hand when she blanched after reading the note.

"Oh my God! My baby! Ol-Oli-Oliver! My baby!" Felicity started trembling violently as she grabbed the back of her chair.

**She is beautiful, your little Olivia. Just like her mother. Send my regards to Mrs Queen. We will be meeting soon, very soon.**

Oliver clenched the note tightly in his hand, an indescribable rage filling him to the core. _This was his daughter who someone was threatening. His daughter. _Each time he fought the darkness, a cold calculating fury filled him but this time he felt boiling white fury fill him. He was the Hood, he protected the city, and the darkness feared him. He the Hood for the first time was scared to the core.

Diggle was already on the phone talking to Olivia's driver/ bodyguard. Oliver grabbed Felicity's trembling form and enfolded her tightly in his embrace.

"She'll be fine," he pulled back and grabbed her face in his hand. Oliver looked deeply in his wife's eyes and firmly told her "I will not let anything happen to her. Ever. Okay?"

Felicity closed her eyes and tried to calm herself even when she felt like her entire being was frozen in fear.

She grabbed the hands that Oliver had on her face and nodded.

"Okay," she nodded. She opened her eyes and Oliver saw that his little warrior was back.

"_We _will not let anything happen to our daughter," she promised, a deep fire burning in her eyes.

"She is in class Oliver. No one saw anything Oliver. The driver was there the entire time that the kids were outside. I have sent a team to look for any clues," Diggle informed them. He put his hand on Felicity's shoulder "We will find her Felicity, I give you my word," he vowed to her.

"I need you to go there and lead the team. I want you to find every little detail. We'll meet at the club," Oliver ordered.

Diggle nodded then moved to do as he was told when Felicity snapped,

"I want to go see her. Take me there John, please," she demanded firmly.

Diggle looked at Oliver and an unspoken message passed between them. Diggle gave Oliver an almost indiscernible nod but Felicity knew them well. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that the perimeter around the school was as safe as it could be.

"Okay, we'll all go Felicity," Oliver said in a calm voice.

"Olivia!" Felicity called out as she ran along the yard, disregarding Oliver's order to stay in the car until Diggle had cleared the area.

Oliver tore after her as Diggle and three team members covered their backs.

"Olivia!" Felicity murmured as she ran into the pre-schooler's class. Olivia jumped and turned wide eyes to her disheveled looking mother.

Felicity leaned weakly against the door when she saw that her daughter was sitting on the floor, listening to a story. Oliver squeezed her shoulder as he too breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mama? What are you and daddy doing here?" Olivia asked worriedly. The teacher closed the book that she was reading and rushed forward to meet the worried parents.

"Mr Queen- Felicity! How can I help you? Is something the matter?" the worried teacher asked. Miss Tatum Grant was a beautiful young woman in her mid-twenties. She had wild blond hair which made her look a little like Tinkerbell- or so Olivia claimed.

Felicity had had a girl crush on her when she first met her and claimed that she would have married her had she not already been married. Of course, being Felicity, she told that to Miss Grant during a party at the Queen Mansion which had led Oliver to choke on his champagne and Miss Grant to laugh out loud. She still cringed when she thought of that episode. But they were now good friends and sometimes even went out to have drinks on girls' night out.

Olivia rushed to her mother as the latter bent down to hug her daughter tightly against her. Felicity breathed in her baby scent and it calmed her.

"You are okay. You are okay. Thank God," Felicity murmured against Olivia's neck. She pulled back and tried to smile reassuringly to her daughter but it felt more like a grimace.

Felicity stood and lifted Olivia in her arms as she turned towards a shocked Tatum. Oliver was showing her the picture and the note. Her green eyes stood out of her face as she turned white in fear.

"Who? When?" she babbled. Felicity pulled her in a one-armed hug and closed her eyes as both women struggled to deal with the horror of the situation. Felicity pulled back and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Olivia lifted her chubby arms to her father who pulled her in his arms without breaking his conversation with Diggle.

"They still have not found anything. I will stay back and closely follow the investigation. Don't you think that we should call Captain Lance?" Diggle was asking.

"I would have preferred doing it on my own but the more, the better I guess," Oliver pressed Olivia's curly blond head against his neck while rubbing his hand soothingly up and down her back. Diggle nodded before laying a big gentle hand on Olivia's back and kissing her on her curly head.

"I'm gonna go check on things," Diggle murmured to Oliver who nodded.

"Felicity? Baby, I think it will be better if we go home. It's safer. We'll take Olivia with us as well," Oliver cajoled.

"Miss Tate, Diggle is going to need all the help that you can provide," Oliver said.

"O-of course Mr Queen," Miss Tate replied, nodding her head vigorously, making her curls bounce.

"Thank you so much Tate. We will be taking Olivia home for today. Maybe you can come home tonight for dinner?" Felicity asked, laying one hand on Tate's shoulder.

Tate took one look at Felicity's barely calm eyes and nodded again, swallowing hard.

"Of course I will come Felicity," she replied with a small smile.

"Felicity, baby, you need to eat something," Oliver whispered in his wife's ear as he peered over her to look at Olivia's blond head on her lap. Since they had reached home, Felicity had barely let Olivia out of her sight. She was now in the TV room where they had been watching cartoons all afternoon on the couch. Olivia was now exhausted and sleeping contentedly with her head on her mother's lap. Oliver looked at Felicity's face- she was emotionally exhausted. Her eyes looked strained and there was a barely contained wild panic in her eyes.

She has changed into sweats and his hoodie, her face make up free. She always had the tendency to put on his clothes when she was stressed or anxious. She claims that his scent calmed her.

Oliver handed her a cup of coffee as he went around the couch, lifted her feet before dropping them on his lap as he sat.

"Thanks baby," Felicity whispered as she took a sip of the scalding coffee. She always drank it that hot- Oliver sometimes wondered how she did not burn her tongue.

Oliver handed her the sandwich that Raisa had prepared and gave her a firm stare when she started to shake her head negatively. She took one look at his face before grumbling and taking a bite. She felt bile rising and almost threw up the small bite that she had swallowed. She forced it back before sipping at her coffee quickly.

"Did you find anything?" Felicity asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

Oliver sighed and rubbed his hands on his face.

"Captain Lance has a team over and our team as well is looking for any clue. They still have nothing except for a footprint. It looks male but the rain has probably wiped away some of the evidences. I talked to Diggle, he and Lance have decided to stop as it will be dark soon and they think that there are no traces. The person has covered his tracks pretty well," he finished lamely.

Felicity said nothing but Oliver could feel the fear radiating from her small huddled form. She continued to eat automatically, her eyes glazed. Oliver knew that he had to get his wife back- and he knew just how to do it.

"Raisa!" he called and seconds later the maid come in hurriedly.

"Yes, Master Oliver? You called?" she asked nervously.

"Raisa, could you please take Oliva to her room?" Felicity's head snapped up at his command, her eyes looking wild again.

"No!" she whispered fiercely, turning angry eyes on Oliver. The latter sighed before saying on a firm note,

"She will be fine! There are guards around the house, we are just next to her and we will have the baby monitor on at all times. _You _need to sleep. Raisa, take her please."

Raisa moved forward and lifted Olivia in her arms before moving up the stairs. Felicity would have followed had Oliver not pulled her to him. He grabbed the half eaten sandwich and the cup of coffee from her hands and put them on the coffee table. He then lifted Felicity in his arms, bridal style and took the stairs two at a time.

He shouldered open their bedroom door before reaching their bed in three strides and laying his precious burden on it. Oliver looked down at Felicity, keeping her gaze on his firmly while slowing removing his shirt.

Felicity's eyes wavered to his muscled chest and Oliver knew that he had her full attention. She lifted her hands to him, inviting him to join her. Oliver moved to lie on top of her, his fists planted firmly on either side of her head.

"Mrs Queen, I believe that you have neglected your wifely duties," he nuzzled her hair away from her cheek. Felicity breathed in sharply as he bit the previous mark that he had left on her neck. Oliver looked in her eyes, eyes that he knew would become darker when she was fully excited. He still saw the fear in them and decided to kick it up a notch.

Oliver's right hand went in her curls and he pulled Felicity's head sharply back, causing her to gasp and to press her hips to his.

Oliver lifted himself so that his face was directly above Felicity's and he had her full attention.

"Kiss me and you are going to kiss me like you mean it. I want you to make love to me, hard and fast. I am warning you that I will not be gentle. When I am done with you, you will be begging me to stop and I will have you so sore that you will not be able to walk without remembering the ways that I have taken you. I will have you- you on top, me on top, you bent, against the wall- _everywhere _and you will give in to me. Do you understand?" he gritted against her lips as he gripped her hair tighter.

Felicity's eyes turned dark and she lowered her eyes, submitting to her husband. Oliver then slammed his mouth on hers and she dug her nails in his back, arching into him. The kiss was wild- he kissed her like he did each time that he came back from a mission. Passion flared as Oliver interlaced their fingers by her head and took the kiss deeper.

He would have his wife by tonight, he promised to himself.

*****_**I know that it was different from the first chapter but I promise you that chapter 3 will be much lighter. Thanks again for reading!***_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Pixi**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:* I can't even tell you guys how I am feeling at the moment. The views on the story went crazy and I did not want to disappoint those who favourited the story. So here is Chapter 3! I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always, reviews and prompts are most welcome. Rating: M***_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Pixi**_

**Chapter 3**

Felicity's voice was husky from all the moaning and screaming from late afternoon till well into the night. After that Oliver had literally ordered her to love him- which was in the late afternoon- they had not moved from the bed. Well actually they had moved from the bed to the rug next to the bed and later the shower. Oliver had been relentless in his lovemaking. He had taken her in ways that she had never imagined while whispering dirty things to her which now made her blush.

Oliver rolled on his back, pulling her to his chest. They were both sweaty but she loved to cuddle- Oliver was so big compared to her that when morning came, she felt like she was in a toaster. Oliver always wrapped himself around her, pinning her legs to the bed and wrapping his arms tight around her middle. Felicity kissed his chest before sighing contently and closing her eyes.

Oliver smiled above his wife's head- he had done it. Finally she'll be able to sleep without worrying about Olivia. He kissed her blond head and slowly moved from under her when he felt her breathing change. Felicity moved before hugging his pillow to her chest and burrowing under the covers. _She was a heavy sleeper. _

Oliver pulled up his pajama bottoms before going to Olivia's room to check on her. He pushed open the door to the dimly lit princess bedroom, his eyes already scanning for any possible threat even when he knew that it was next to impossible for anyone on the outside to have access to his daughter.

Olivia was sleeping on her front, left arm bent next to her face, while the right arm was under her pillow- _just like he slept or used to before he married Felicity. _He felt his chest swell with love at her beautiful sight. Everyone who met her always told him how much she looked like him, but all he saw in her was Felicity.

She was just as brilliant and strong as he mother. Stubborn too except that she got from him, he mused. She would be a wonderful woman one day just like her mother, he thought proudly. He caressed her hair lightly before bending forward and kissing her head. She did not move- _just like her mother_ he thought, amused.

He would never admit it to anyone but he was scared shitless. He could protect the whole city with one hand tied behind his back but he was scared to death about protecting his own daughter. The person who sent the picture was someone who knew that Oliver Queen was the Hood. He was sure that the person was going to be sending more pictures or notes in the very near future. He needed to find as many clues as possible and as soon as possible. During the course of being the Hood, he had made enemies and this was one of the few occasions where he hated who he had become.

As the Hood, he had put his family in the limelight to all those who wanted to hurt him. His wife, his daughter, his sister, Diggle and every other person out there who knew who he was, was dear to him. They were family, the only family he had left. Oliver's hand squeezed the headboard so hard that his knuckles turned white. His head fell forward,

"What are you doing out of bed baby?" he asked without turning. They both knew when the other entered a room- it was creepy but they just did. Felicity stepped behind him; resting her head on his broad scarred back before wrapping her arms around his middle. She lightly kissed one of his scars and tightened her arms around him.

"I was cold," she simply replied.

"I'm sorry baby. I shouldn't have left you," Oliver murmured over her head, having turned and taken her in his arms.

"Let's get some sleep darling, she'll be fine," Felicity reassured him.

"Yeah, let's go. We have a long night ahead of us." They both turned back to look at Olivia before going back to their bed.

* * *

Out there, hidden in among bushes, the darkness laughed quietly. _So Oliver Queen thought that he could protect his family with guards? _The dark figure scoffed.

_Tsk tsk tsk! Poor Queen! He had no idea what was awaiting him _the darkness thought as it felt evil excitement course through it.

_Oliver Queen will pay for what he did and he will pay dearly! _Rage unlike any other made the hand that held the little syringes which were tinged in poison tremble. The darkness took a deep breath and launched the syringes with a quiet hiss. They hit their targets and the three guards at the door froze before crumbling like dominos.

The darkness smiled, _take that Oliver Queen. The game has just begun. _Then the darkness blended back in the quietness of the night, becoming one with it.

"How-did-he-get-in?" Oliver gritted, punching the dummy hard. He put his hands on his hips, sweat dripping from his face.

Felicity bit her thumb as she watched her husband pound the dummy- _he can take it _she tried to convince herself though she was secretly scared that Oliver will one day break his hand.

Diggle, widened his stance where he was standing near the examination table and sighed.

"There was no sign of breaking in, Oliver. The alarms were still on, the movement detector did not once set off and all the doors and windows were locked. He had to have been outside and launched the syringes from quite far away."

Oliver had never felt so helpless. It was now 2 a.m and Felicity has run her fingers raw on the keyboard trying to find out who could have been all that.

They had gone to bed around nine thirty and were awakened at around eleven by Diggle when a security office found the three dead bodies of his co-workers. Diggle had run the security team raw while Captain Lance had put on as many officers as possible on the search, pushing them to the limit, trying to find any clue.

They had found no sign of breaking in except for a footprint in the bushes, near the house. Nothing left behind, no cigarette butt, no hair, nothing absolutely _nothing. _

Oliver had exhausted himself first by fighting with Diggle and then taking out the frustration on the dummy. Roy was in the streets, asking around if anyone had seen or heard anything.

Basically they were still at ground zero and this was making all three of them frustrated. Felicity had pulled up a list of all their past enemies and was sorting those who were in prison or- _well dead . _The program was still running a search of any potential name and Felicity stretched her back before feeling a pair of heads on her neck, massaging away the tension.

Felicity sighed and leaned in Oliver's hands, turning her head to the left as she lightly kissed his hand. Oliver leaned over the chair and kissed her hair, deeply breathing in her coconut and vanilla fragrance. He felt the restlessness that he had been feeling since finding out about the three dead guards settle in his chest.

Felicity stood, and wrapped her arms around Oliver, closing her eyes in temporary bliss. The door to the foundry banged and voices echoed as two sets of feet stomped down the stairs. Oliver kissed Felicity one last time on the head before turning around.

Roy looked exhausted and ready to drop. Laurel looked- well _less together. _Oliver realized guiltily that he had been running his team mates too hard.

"Nothing," Roy murmured with a shrug when Oliver looked at him expectedly.

Oliver sighed and he left like smashing his fists on something. Felicity's face fell and she dropped back heavily on her chair.

"I have tried pulling up records from the DA's office. Any information should be valuable, right?" Laurel said, looking at Felicity anxiously.

The program finished running and shrill alarm made everyone jump. Felicity swiveled her chair so fast, she nearly hit Oliver and did a 360 degree turn on herself.

"The program pulled five names. They are the only ones who are in Starling City or Central City, on the loose," Felicity murmured.

"Only five? All these years, I've put away so many bad guys and you pull up only five?" Oliver asked indignantly.

Felicity glared at him over her screen, her fingers still flying on the keyboard.

"Well considering how many you _killed_…" Felicity snapped.

"Okay so we have- _What the fuck?" _Felicity yelled when the lights flickered and then went out. "You have got to be kidding me?"

Diggle had already pulled out his gun while all the others had taken their fighting stance. Under different circumstances, it would have comical; Oliver, Diggle, Roy and Laurel surrounded Felicity and were braced for an attack while the latter was still in her chair, glowering fiercely at her computer.

Oliver moved with Roy at his back. Diggle and Laurel formed a wall in front of Felicity- Felicity being five feet six could not see anything. She scowled at their backs and tried to move around Diggle to see what was happening. Diggle as if anticipating her move, put a muscular arm around her middle and pushed her back behind him.

"_Get her out of here_," Oliver called out as he moved towards the stairs.

"The hell will anyone get me out of here!" Felicity replied loud enough for Oliver to hear but the door had already slammed shut.

* * *

"Half of the city was plunged into darkness last night at around 2.a.m. The authorities have taken measures but the electricity department remains puzzled as it claims that it does not know how it happened. The director of the electricity department has said that they are doing their best to find out what happened and will issue a statement as soon as they get some answers," the news reporter announced.

Last time when he and Roy had gone to check the grounds, the neighborhood had been plunged into darkness. Everything had looked normal but Felicity's computers had refused to start, despite the electricity coming back. She would have stayed with her 'babies' had Oliver not forced her to come home to bed.

Oliver switched off the television as Felicity came out of their bathroom wrapped in his shirt. He was half considering making a grab for her and have another round with her. Just then, Olivia, the little tornado slammed open their door and screamed like a banshee:

"Evewybody to the Zoo-oooooo! Yay! We are going to the zoo today. Mama can I wear my twiger t-shirt? I also want to wear the matching shoes. Do you know that they got 'lephants and giwaffes, Daddy?" she went on, clearly not interested in breathing.

She was so excited that she missed the way both Oliver and Felicity froze. _They had completely forgotten about the zoo. _

Olivia had been going on and on for weeks about the day out with her friends at pre-school at the zoo. She had even had her Aunty Thea send buy her a leopard print t-shirt as well as matching shoes.

Felicity went down on her knees and pulled Olivia in her arms.

"Good morning baby. They _have _elephants and giraffes. Your t-shirt is not tiger but leopard print," she gently corrected.

Felicity glanced up at Oliver and a wordless message passed: _how were they going to announce to her that she won't be able to go to the zoo?_

Oliver, the coward, made as if the remote control was the most fascinating thing in the world when Felicity looked meaningfully at Olivia. Felicity took a deep breath,

"Baby, don't be mad, but you won't be able to go to the zoo today." Both Felicity and Oliver braced themselves for the incoming lip pout and tantrum that they knew would come. And they were not disappointed.

"But why? Miss Tate said it was today, wight Daddy?" Olivia said, clearly confused.

"Yes, you were supposed to go today but something came up and you will have to go some other day," Felicity said, lamely.

_There it came! _

"But I want to go to the zooooooooooo!" Olivia wailed, throwing her little body on the rug, her little arms and legs pumping. "You said it was okay. I want to go! I want to wear my new t-shirt and my new shoes. Pwease Mama, pwease!"

Felicity could feel a headache at the back of her head and she pinched her nose to keep her frustration from going out of control. She was distraught that she could not give her daughter what she wanted but she was helpless.

"Daddy_yyy! _Pwease tell Mama to let me go. Pwease, pwease, pwease," Olivia begged as she hugged her Dad's knees to her chest. Felicity could see that Oliver was on the verge of saying yes. _He just could not say no to her. _

"Olivia!" Felicity said in her loud voice, "You cannot go today; we will go next week okay?"

Olivia started wailing louder and Oliver pulled her up in his arms, pushing her face in his neck. Felicity was torn at the heart wrenching of her daughter but if Oliver was hell bent on spoiling her, she needed to keep her daughter's feet firmly on the ground. Even if it made her the bad guy.

"Olivia! Listen to me. I said next week, so we will go next week. Today Aunt Thea is coming to spend the day with you and Mama will be home as well. We'll have a tea party with Mr Wiggle and all the other dolls," Felicity coaxed, her hand rubbing up and down on her daughter's back.

Olivia continued to wail but it was softer now, with a few sniffles.

"Hey baby, don't cry. I promise you that we will go to the zoo next week, with all your friends and even Miss Tate. Today we'll stay at home and have a tea party and watch cartoons and eat chocolate. Okay, baby?" Oliver said.

Olivia pulled back, looked down at Oliver's chest then nodded her head slowly. She then turned towards Felicity and whispered,

"I'm sowi Mama," before raising her arms to Felicity.

Felicity took her in her arms and cuddled her daughter close. Olivia wrapped her arms tight around her neck as she sniffled a little more.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry that you cannot go to the zoo. I know how much you were excited to go but I promise you that we will go as soon as possible. Okay, baby?"

"Okay, Mama."

* * *

"Olivia! Give that back! Oliviaaaa!" Felicity shouted as she ran after her daughter who was sprinting down the stairs.

Olivia laughed maniacally as she ran downstairs. Oliver rushed towards the stairs, a wild look in his eyes when he saw how fast his daughter was rushing down the stairs. He kept chanting in his head _she'll fall and break her neck and Felicity is going to kill me. _

Felicity nearly missed a step on the stairs as she ran, barely catching herself. Thea, Roy, Diggle and Moira came in rushing as Oliver bent and scooped Olivia in his arms closing his eyes in relief that she was okay.

Olivia was still giggling when Felicity reached the foyer and she kept jumping around, trying to pull something out of Olivia's hand.

They all looked at her with a "what the hell are you doing?" look on their faces. Olivia started to climb on her father, trying to get away from her mother. She did not really have to do that given that Felicity was _not that tall- she hated it when anyone called her short. _

"Olivia!" Felicity said in her best Mommy voice, "Give that back right now!"

Oliver decided to intervene and pulled Olivia's hands forward so he could see what was the fuss all about. Felicity turned crimson when Olivia brandished what she was holding in her hand like a prize for all to see. Everyone was quiet except for Olivia's giggling. Then Roy and Thea burst out in loud guffaws while Diggle and Moira, tried to hide their smiles.

Felicity turned crimson and Oliver's face turned hard.

"Look! Mama has a toy!" Olivia said, giggling harder as she moved Felicity's purple rabbit vibrator from side to side.

Oliver wrenched that out of her hands and put it in the pocket of his pants. Felicity buried her face in her hands, mortified. _It was all Oliver's fault! Had he not wanted to get kinky in the morning, Olivia would never have seen it on their nightstand. _

"Big brother can't satisfy you, Felicity?" Thea teased, grinning from ear to ear.

Felicity groaned as Oliver turned to glare at his sister.

"Kinky, huh Oliver? Never knew you had that in you man!" Diggle said, slapping Oliver on his back.

"Kill me. Just kill me please," Felicity grumbled behind her hands.

"How do you play with that toy, Mama? What does it do?" Olivia inquired.

"That my little beauty queen is for adults and not little girls like you," Thea said while pulling Olivia in her arms and moving towards the TV room. Roy, who was still laughing like a hyena followed Thea while winking at Felicity.

"I do not need to know what you do behind closed doors with your wife Oliver. So I would request that you take care of your- umm- accessories please," Moira said, primly before moving away. Nobody saw the wide smile on her face.

"Do- not- say- anything Diggle, please." Oliver gritted and Diggle raised his arms in mock surrender before leaving them alone.

"I have never ever been so embarrassed in my whole life. Well maybe it was not the worst because I was even more mortified when I almost fell during my presentation at MIT or when I almost ripped my wedding dress during the march," Felicity babbled.

Oliver smiled and pulled her in his arms. Felicity felt Oliver's chest shake as he laughed quietly and she groaned.

"How did she get that?" Oliver asked when he was done laughing.

"You left in on the nightstand this morning and she was lying in our bed. She saw it and grabbed it before I could put it away. Oh God Oliver, when I saw that in her hand, I could have died. At least she did not touch _that _part- _argh." _Felicity finished lamely. Oliver shuddered at the thought and decided that he will be more vigilant next time. Which is ironic considering that it was his name.

"They all know now Oliver! They know that we use toys in the bedroom. How will I ever face your mother again?" Felicity wailed.

"Hey, it's nothing. So what if they know? If they don't use toys, it's their loss won't you say?" Oliver wiggled his eyebrows at her and Felicity blushed.

She still remembered how Oliver had used that to torture her this morning; rubbing it against her until she was faint with pleasure but would not grant her release. She had cried, moaned and begged until he had finally allowed her release, making her scream.

He was lucky that Olivia was a heavy sleeper and that they had the right wing to themselves alone otherwise everyone would have known each and every time he pleasured his wife.

"I am throwing that away!" Felicity declared.

_No you are not, _Oliver thought, smiling wickedly.

"Oliver!" Diggle rushed in, urgency in his voice making Oliver's smile freeze. "There was another attack at QC. Three guards were killed, same way. There was an eye witness."

* * *

_**A/N : * I know! I finished this story on a cliffhanger. But I hope that you liked it and that you enjoyed the little everyday scene at the Queen Mansion. The upcoming chapters are going to be darker but I will try to lighten it with Olivia's and Felicity's sweet characters. The next few weeks are going to be a little hectic for me but I promise to try to post Chapter 4 as soon as I you again for reading,***_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Pixi.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: *Hey my lovely readers! I am so so sorry for not updating a new chapter for so long. It's just that life gets in the way and you just don't find the time and the inspiration to write. I know it's not an excuse but hopefully the next few chapters are going to be quick (fingers crossed). This chapter has been churning in my head for quite a long time so here it is! I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Have a wonderful day (or night) depending on where you live.* **_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Pixi**_

**Chapter 4**

Oliver and Diggle reached the SCPD in a matter of ten minutes. Ever since Diggle had come in with the news that they had an eye witness, hope had flared in Oliver's chest. _Maybe they'll get to catch the son of a b*tch soon and everything would get back to normal. _

"Captain Lance please?" Oliver demanded, his voice bordering on the Arrow's voice as he entered the office.

"R-right this way Mr Queen," the officer at the desk, stammered as he rushed from behind his desk to the questioning room.

Captain Lance was coming out of the room in question when Oliver and Diggle reached it. Captain Lance just nodded towards his office and he could see that Oliver wanted to talk to the witness. Unfortunately he could not let him talk to him, at least not as Oliver Queen.

"Have a seat Oliver," Captain Lance said as he sat heavily on his chair. His chair creaked under his weight and Oliver could see that the Captain was weary.

"His name is Ted Grant, 42, father of an eight year old son, no wife, boxing trainer. He claims that he saw one guard drop to the ground. He also says that he looked around to see where there the shooter could be stationed after he saw the second guard drop," Captain Lance paused as he went through his notes.

"He saw a man, Oliver; 6 feet, white, all in black. He could not see his face but he did pinpoint exactly the room where the shooter was. He was standing across of QC from one of the apartments, floor 3 to be precise. I have my men already on site, looking for evidence. I think we are not far from catching him, Oliver," Captain Lance leaned back on his chair, pushing the file towards Oliver.

Oliver looked at the picture of Ted Grant and could vaguely remember him. He could not exactly remember from where.

"I want to talk to Ted Grant. I need more information," Oliver gritted, eyes hard as steel.

Captain Lance nodded "I knew you would say that, that's why I have released him. I will have a police car outside his house in case that psycho decides to go after him. You may go to meet him. Please don't scare his son."

Oliver nodded before getting up- _he did not want to lose any precious time. _

"Thank you Captain Lance, if there is any news please let me know. My men as well will be there on site to help assist in your inspection."

Captain Lance nodded, "I understand what you are going through Oliver. No one can understand it better than me, how scary it is for a father to see his daughter in danger. But you need to be calm- losing your cool can be deadly."

Oliver nodded before standing and leaving Captain Lance's office.

As soon as he was outside, he pulled out his phone and called Felicity.

"Babe? Meet me at the foundry. We have something."

"Alright."

…

"Talk to her," Diggle whispered, his eyes on Felicity, making sure that she could not see them.

"Are you crazy? No you go!" Oliver whispered back, looking at Diggle as if he has grown another head.

"You are the husband!"

"You are my bodyguard!"

"Don't be such a pussy!"

"I am not a pussy! I just do not want to talk to her. You know how she gets. She'll yell at me, she won't yell at you!"

"_Goddamn that bloody son of a bitch!" _Both Oliver and Diggle jumped at the curse. "_Argh! _My babies, my precious beautiful babies," Felicity moaned as she hugged her monitors to her chest.

"When you find him and I emphasize on _when! _Bring him to me please, would you babe? _That! _– Felicity pointed at her monitor- was a low blow. These are my babies! Mine! Nobody touches them! Not even you!" Felicity exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air.

They had been at the foundry for a couple of hours and Felicity was pissed! _Royally pissed. _Neither Oliver nor Diggle said anything. They so did not want to be the target of her loud voice or her wrath, thank you very much. She has been grumbling as she furiously slammed open the electrical switchboard and pulled all the wires out, trying to figure out how to make her "beloved babies" switch on.

Until now, nothing was working. Both Oliver and Diggle had stayed out of her way and tried to keep their voices down. Felicity angry was worse than Oliver. Oliver has once dared to ask her if she was PMSing and he slept in Olivia's tiny princess bed for one night before moving to the couch in the TV room for the next four days.

Felicity continued to grumble under her breath as she sat on her chair and tried to switch on her computer again. She clicked on the switch button before slamming her hand on the keyboard. Both Oliver and Diggle winced as she let out a screech of frustration. Diggle looked at Oliver, silently telling him to stop her.

But then a sound which sounded like music to their ears came from Felicity's desk.

"My babies are alive! Yes!" Felicity cheered as she twirled on her chair. Oliver and Diggle rushed to her, immediately stopping their one-on-one combat.

"Do not touch anything!" Felicity warned. Oliver could see her eyes had glazed from the pleasure of seeing her computer working. She almost had the same look on her face when he was pleasuring her. He would have pouted had he not been concerned about Olivia. _This can wait, I will deal with that later, _he promised himself.

"Okay! Let's see. Seems to me that almost everything is doing well except for the last research that we were doing. It should be okay though," Felicity murmured to herself as her finger flied over the keyboard. Oliver tended to avoid looking at her hands when they were on the keyboard. He would never admit it out loud but he got dizzy when he focused too much on Felicity's flying fingers. He swore that sometimes his eyes even crossed.

Felicity pulled up the search engine to start hacking the Feds' records but a banned icon suddenly appeared.

"What in the bloody hell?" Felicity shouted in outrage. "How can I be banned?"

Her fingers started to fly faster on the keyboard. She pushed a screech of frustration before setting herself more comfortably on her chair. She picked up her non-fat latte with extra sugar from her desk and absently pulled the straw in her mouth while waving her other hand to Oliver and Diggle.

"This is going to take some time boys, go play fight," she shooed them, her eyes never leaving the screen in front of her.

…

**A few hours later…**

"Yes! Got it" Felicity pumped her fist in the air. Her desk was littered with empty cups of lattes as well as a big bag from Big Belly Burger. Her hair which was almost always in a ponytail was now loose and her eyes looked a little bit crazed behind her glasses.

Captain Lance had called earlier to tell them that they had found no clue except for a footprint that closely matched the one that they had found near his house.

"Okay, so we have five names of those persons who may be our potential stalker." Five pictures of different criminals appeared on the monitor.

"They all share the same foot size and are personally acquainted to you- well us. Okay- wait! _How can that even be possible?" _Felicity exclaimed, her fingers flying on the keyboard.

"This is a mistake!"

"What is it Felicity?" Oliver asked, bending closer to the screen, trying to comprehend anything among the numbers and codes that appeared on her screen.

Felicity sighed before turning and facing both Diggle and Oliver.

"They are all dead."

"How can that be?" Diggle asked.

"I went through the database and went according to the criteria that I thought would be good but it's a dead end," she sighed, clearly disappointed.

"Maybe he employed a hitman? Those shots are the work of a professional and the autopsy reports from the three guards at Queen mansion have revealed that they were clean shots. On the forehead- clean and precise," Diggle murmured.

Felicity's phone suddenly went off and she turned to find Captain Lance calling.

"Yes Captain?"

"We have news. We found a cigarette butt in a plant on the balcony which we think may be from our guy. Now I can give that to the labs here but it's gonna take a day or two maybe. I thought that may be you would be interested in checking it out yourself. You know? In your- hmm cave?"

"We'll be right there Captain," Felicity almost shouted.

As soon as she called off, she pulled her coat on and yelled at Oliver as she started running for the stairs.

"_Felicity! _Where are you going?" Oliver asked, running after her.

"Captain Lance has something. We need to go! NOW!"

Oliver and Diggle did not get any chance of asking her anymore as she was already out of earshot.

….

Oliver pushed his hand in his hair as he laid the towel on the stool thing that Felicity insisted they have in their room.

He crossed the room to his bed where Felicity was curled under the duvet. He pulled back the duvet and got behind her. An old movie was playing on low sound on the screen in front of her but Oliver knew that she was not watching it.

Felicity laid her Ipad on the bedside table and curled on Oliver's bare chest. The night had been long and tedious.

While they were at the SCPD to the meet Captain Lance to get the cigarette butt, disastrous news hit them. Ted Grant was dead, shot similarly as the guards. His son, Hunter, had thrown a ball out through the window and had rushed out to get it. Ted had been running after him when he was shot, once on the forehead- clean and precise. He died on spot. They still had no idea how the shooter had got to him when they had provided security for the man. Clearly this shooter had resources; he was fast to find Ted and eliminate him. Felicity was heart-broken when she saw the little boy. He was shocked and would barely respond to the paramedics. Luckily he was physically fine but psychologically he would be scarred.

Barely able to control her emotions, Felicity had rushed to the little boy and had knelt in front of him, holding his hands tightly in hers.

"You'll be okay. You are okay. You are fine," she kept on repeating the mantra until Hunter finally acknowledged her and tears swam in his gorgeous tawny eyes.

"Daddy? Where is my daddy?" he had started screaming.

Felicity had then pulled him in her arms, nearly choking him in her tight hug. But Hunter had hugged her just as fiercely as he cried in her neck.

The social services had then stepped in and taken the little boy away. He had no family- his dad and mum were only children and his grandfather on his mother's side was the only family he had left. They could not send him to the man as he suffered from Alzheimer and was in a nursing home. He was also unable to remember the little boy since Ted had stopped visiting him when he refused to look at Hunter when his daughter had died giving birth him.

Things got a bit blurry after that as they returned to the foundry and Felicity started running the scan mechanically. She had stopped talking at that point and claimed she was not hungry when Raisa told her that she had prepared her favourite Italian plate.

She had come home and gone straight to Olivia's room and stared at her for around five minutes before Oliver had pulled her to their room. She had then taken a shower before crawling into bed and switching on the t.v.

"What will happen of him babe?" Felicity asked quietly.

Oliver sighed before kissing her hair and hugging her tight.

"The social workers will probably try to put him in foster homes if they do not find any relative."

Felicity hiccupped and Oliver knew that she was crying. He rubbed his hand soothingly on her back as he tried to calm her.

"It all happened because of us. A man is dead because of us and his son is now an orphan. We are here, with everyone safe and he is so lonely out there with no one to defend him against the world."

"Hush baby. It did not happen because of us. That person who is after us is a psycho. Ted Grant decided to help by himself. It was no one's fault; neither his neither ours," Oliver murmured firmly.

"But what of his son? He looked so lost and he is still so little." Felicity pulled back and looked at him, her nose red from crying making her look cute while her eyes flashed fiercely.

"Do you know how many children get abused in foster homes?"

"I know baby but maybe we can find a great foster home for him where he will fit in well and where the people will take good care of him," Oliver tried to console her.

"How about? We- adopt him?" Felicity asked, her lashes hiding her eyes. Oliver's eyes were calculating instead of bewildered as she expected them to be.

She decided to press the matter when she saw that he was not really objecting to the idea.

"We are well-off and we'll be able to give him security. The whole family will support us and atleast we'll know- _I'll _know that he is not being abused or mistreated."

"It's a big decision Felicity. It concerns the life of a child and you know with the life that we share, it will be hard if ever anything is to happen to us. How will he be able to cope this a second time?"

"I know. I know! But I think that if ever anything is to happen to you or me, your mother, John, Thea, Roy will be here. They will be there for him. And let's not be so pessimistic!" Felicity lightly tapped him on the chest.

"Let's not rush. I'll talk to Captain Lance tomorrow and see what he says on it alright?" Oliver lightly kissed her fingertips and brushed his fingers lightly on Felicity's cheek. She leaned her cheek and closed her eyes, sighing. Oliver pulled her to him and lightly kissed her, a gentle caress of the lips. Just when he was about to deepen the kiss, Felicity's Ipad rang and she pulled back abruptly.

"I think it's the result," she scrambled to grab her Ipad nearly throwing the lamp on the bedside table.

She sat crossed legs while Oliver pulled himself up. Felicity gasped as she dropped her Ipad on the bed. Oliver dove for it and blanched when he saw what had made Felicity freeze.

_The bloody mother-_ In his hands was the picture of a collage the psycho had made on his wall of Olivia and Felicity. Olivia was in almost all the pictures- at every age. There was one picture of Felicity where she was alone- their wedding day. It was a picture of them where they kissed on the threshold before Oliver had lifted her to enter the house. Except here he had cut Oliver from it.

Attached with the picture was a note:

"**I am of him yet I am not him. Who am I?"**

Oliver pulled his phone and decided it was high time to call for reinforcement.

…

"We have the results babe," Felicity said as she pulled open the folder on her screen. They were all at the foundry; Oliver, Diggle, Roy, Thea and Laurel.

All of them rushed to the screen as Felicity pulled up the name of the potential shooter.

"Justin Black, a.k.a The Instant Killer. It is said here that he is given contracts to kill in exchange of anything valuable. Not money but art or stuff like that. F.B.I believe that he has killed over a hundred people and has been caught only once before escaping. He is just disappeared in thin air. His last kill was in last year and the F.B.I always seems to miss him. He was last seen in Starling City coming from the Glades. He met a man named The Mayor who apparently sells weapons for a living while others sell things like bread. Guess bread is too mainstream for him," Felicity turned on her chair as everyone except her moved to get changed.

"Be careful please, Oliver," Felicity murmured in his ears as she hugged him.

"Always baby. I talked to Captain Lance and he said that the boy was still at the children services and was not talking to anyone. Laurel told me that she would push forward our case if we ever decide to adopt Hunter. I think that maybe we should talk to him first? Think about it baby, alright?" Oliver kissed her hard before grabbing his bow.

"Please let them be safe," Felicity silently prayed just like she does each time anyone of them goes out there.

…

"Where is he staying?" Oliver shouted in his arrow voice. The Mayor hung upside down in his store with 2 arrows in his knees.

"I don't know! I really don't!" The Mayor wailed his face awash with tears. Oliver grew impatient and pulled another arrow and was going to push it in his thigh when The Mayor shouted:

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you! He did not say exactly where he was staying but my guys followed him and he went in the Glades near the slums. I- I think there is a hotel there, The Siren or some shit like that."

"Felicity-

"On it! It's called The Siren's call and it's found one street after the slums. You can't miss it. Aaaaaand yes, he was seen there! He should be there babe!"

Oliver and the others rushed out leaving The Mayor hanging upside down.

…

Oliver and Laurel took the stairs to the room while Diggle and Roy stayed down on look out. Oliver nodded at Laurel and on the count of three she slammed the door open with her foot.

"Justin Black! You have failed this city," Oliver shouted.

Justin jumped from where he was sitting on his laptop. He hastily tried to grab his gun but Oliver, pushed his face down hard on the laptop. Laurel drew her baton and strangled him with it, his arms flailing as he tried to grab on to something.

Oliver slammed his fist on his nose making blood gush.

"Who employed you? Who is he?" Oliver asked, his arrow voice hard.

Justin Black laughed as he spat blood, gasping loudly as he struggled to speak.

"What are you gonna do? Put an arrow in me? You think I'm scared of little Robin Hood?" he sneered.

Felicity and Laurel both winced; Oliver hated it, absolutely hated it when he was compared to Robin Hood.

Oliver could hear his wife murmur an 'uh-oh' in his ear before he smiled coldly and slammed an arrow in Justin Black's knee.

He screamed in agony as Oliver slammed another one on his bare foot and the next in his thigh- all in the same leg.

"Scared now?"

"Oh God! Oh God! You goddamn piece of shit!"

"Who employed you?" Oliver shouted again.

"I don't know! I swear! I don't know! Please no more! Please- _okay okay fine! Please no more!_"

"He did not tell me his real name- only The-"

"My dear Oliver Queen! So much impatience! Did you enjoy my little gift to you last night? I hope the lovely Felicity did," an automatic voice sounded from Justin Black's laptop. Laurel hit Justin Black in the temple, causing him to fall unconscious. Oliver grabbed the laptop and saw nothing on the laptop except for the voice coming from the speakers.

"Where are you, you son of a bitch? Show yourself! What do you want?"

"Oh I want many many things! From you? Nothing much except from revenge!"

"Revenge for what?"

"Revenge for killing my brother you goddamn son of a bitch!" the man's voice was getting more and more agitated and Oliver could hear the anger pouring from the speakers.

"Who is you brother and when did I kill him?" Oliver tried to keep his patience, hoping that in his anger the man would reveal who he was.

"Oh my brother! My dear little brother! We were not close! But the few times we met, he would stick to me and ask me to play with him. He was so pretty, with his gorgeous blond hair, like a little doll. And do you know what he loved playing with?"

"What?" Oliver gritted.

"Dolls."

"The Doll-maker," Oliver murmured.

The voice cackled evilly on the speaker,

"Oh my dear Oliver! You met my younger brother, you are yet to meet the older one. I am slightly crazier and much more fun to play with. Oh before I forget, if you want to meet me then better get out of there because tick-tock-tick-tock. I planted a tiny little bomb. You have 30 seconds! Your time starts now!"

The screen went blank and Oliver barely managed to grab it before rushing out of the room with Laurel leading the way. He barely managed to get outside before the building exploded.

"Felicity?"

Felicity breathed a sigh of relief when she heard her husband's voice.

"We have a problem. Barton Mathis was an only child- he never had a brother."

_**A/N: *Thank you guys again for reading. I hope that you enjoyed the little twist and that you are not disappointed with the villain. This chapter was little more action packed but hopefully the next chapters will be more family-oriented with Hunter now in the picture. As usual reviews and prompts are welcome.***_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Pixi.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: *I LOVE, LOVE reading your reviews! You guys make my day! I feel so happy when you guys tell me how much you enjoyed reading my stories. I know that this means high expectations but I am happy to deal with it just so for you guys. I also wanted to say sorry for not posting in for long time. I just went through a bad break up and I am slowly but surely recovering from it. This chapter is lighter compared to the following chapters which will be quite dark. I hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.* **_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Pixi**_

**Chapter 5**

Oliver and Felicity entered the T.V room/ lounge where they had asked everyone in their family to be present. They had some important news to share and wanted to know the opinion of the family. Everyone was there except for Olivia who was baking cookies with Raisa in the kitchen.

"As you guys know, Ted Grant was killed last week and he left behind a son, Hunter. He is eight years old and will be sent to a foster home in the event that a family member does not decide to take him in," Oliver paused.

"The poor child,"Thea said, sympathetically. "Must be really hard and traumatizing; losing your only parent and being left all alone." Everyone had a concerned look on their faces.

"Exactly. We talked to Captain Lance and the social workers at the child center. He is very much traumatized and refuses to talk to anyone. He does not act as a child should, he is very very angry," Oliver informed. He and Felicity had gone to the child center to meet the social workers and had met Hunter. He looked aloof and angry and refused to talk to him. However Oliver saw a crack in his poker face when Felicity had kissed his head- he had seen the child in him, afraid and lonely.

"We- Felicity and I have discussed and we think that we could adopt him," he paused. Moira's eyes grew big and Thea, Roy and Diggle all looked surprised.

"He is a lonely child and the only family he has left does not want anything to do with him. He only showed interest when I talked to him. It's going to take some time to finalise everything and it will change some things here but atleast we know that we will be able to provide him with everything that he could need," Felicity said and looked up at Oliver who was standing near the fireplace. The latter nodded and smiled encouragingly at her.

"It is a big step to take for anyone Oliver. We are talking about a child here and with your job as the vigilante, it can backfire," Moira piped in.

Oliver nodded, "I know that Mom; Felicity and I talked about that. That's why we think it is perfect because even if anything were to happen to me or anyone of us, he will have a family to turn to."

"It's a big decision Oliver and if you really want to go forward with this idea, then I will fully back you up man," Diggle said quietly. Roy and Thea nodded. Only Moira looked unsure.

"Mom?"

Moira smiled and walked up to her son, "I'm proud of you Oliver. It is a big decision and I know that you have given it much thought. Whatever you decide, I will be a hundred percent behind you. We shall give that little boy all the love that he needs and we shall be a family to him."

"Thank you Mom. And thank you everyone, we knew that we could count on you. I would like for you guys to meet him maybe not now but soon," Oliver said warmly.

"Hey hold on a sec! Have you talked to the Princess yet? Will she be willing to share her throne?" Thea asked.

The room fell eerily quiet and each and everyone looked at each other. Everyone had only one thought going on:

_How will SHE react? _

…_._

"And so, the Prince and Cinderella lived happily ever after," Oliver finished the book and kissed Olivia on her forehead as she snuggled on his chest. Felicity was at her dresser, folding laundry, something which calmed her. She was anxious about the conversation that they needed to have with Olivia.

"Baby?" Oliver called from where he lay sprawled on Olivia's bed. Anyone who looked at him would think that he's relaxed but Felicity knew from the way his shoulders were tense that he was as anxious as she was. He also had "the hood gaze" on where he became extra vigilant of any danger.

Felicity sighed as she closed the drawer of Olivia's dresser. She sat at the foot of the bed and pulled Oliver's feet on her lap. _He did have sexy feet though. _

"Felicity? Baby? I'm grateful that you find my feet sexy, but we have something to tell Olivia, don't we?" Felicity quickly snapped out of it and felt her face warm under Oliver's knowing smirk. She was a wife and a mother and she still had not control on what came out of her mouth.

"Liv baby, Daddy and I wanted to talk to you about something. We met this little boy named Hunter. His dad is- his dad has gone to the sky to be a star and-

"Just like Grandpa?" she asked, eyes wide in wonder.

"Yes baby, just like Grandpa," Felicity replied, sadly.

"Where is his mommy?"

"She's also gone to the sky."

"Does he have a gwandma and aunty?" Olivia asked, eyes wide awake now.

"No, darling. He has no one now," Oliver replied when he saw the pain on Felicity's face.

"Oh! Poor Hunter. Does he have fwends?"

"I-I- Olivia, we wanted to ask you, how would you feel if Hunter came to live with us," Felicity blurted out.

"Like a pajama party?" Olivia asked, awed.

"No baby. He's going to stay here forever, with us."

"Weally?"

"Would you like that? If-"

Olivia startled Oliver when she jumped from under the comforter and started jumping on her bed, shouting

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I get a fwend! We can have tea party and play with dolls! Yay!"

Oliver winced when he thought about how Olivia would be disappointed when she found out that Hunter would most probably not want to play dolls with her.

"When he is coming Mama? I wanna get all my toys weddy for him. We'll play dolls and paint our nails," Olivia finished with a squeal.

Felicity grabbed her and put her back under the comforter where she kept squirming until Oliver tightened his arms around her to stop her.

"Daddy will bring him home tomorrow and then you'll get to meet him. Okay darling?" Felicity murmured while softly stroking Olivia's blond hair.

"Okay Mama."

"Good night pumpkin. Don't let the bed bugs bite you," Oliver growled playfully while tickling a now sleepy Olivia with his scruff on her neck.

Olivia giggled and planted a big smooch on Oliver's mouth.

"Good night darling. Sleep tight, like a bug on a rug," Felicity kissed Olivia on her forehead before getting up.

"Good night Daddy. Good night Mama. I yove you to the moon and back," Olivia replied, closing her eyes.

"We love you too to the moon and back baby," Oliver murmured as he switched off the light, leaving a soft glow from the bedside lamp in the room.

"That went pretty well," Felicity whispered as they walked to their room.

"It won't be tomorrow when she meets Hunter," Oliver sighed. Felicity gazed at him, a questioning look on her face.

"He's eight years old baby. Do you think he'll want to play dolls?"

"Oh! This is going to interesting," Felicity said, worriedly.

.

**The next day**

"Thank you for taking care of Hunter Mrs Williams. I will make sure to read the guide," Oliver said, shaking the social worker's hand. Mrs Williams was a forty something woman and she currently had a glazed look on her face.

_He has that effect on all the women- and some men as well, _Felicity mused.

Hunter was sitting in the waiting room with Moira. Moira may act as if she was cold and aloof but she loved kids a lot. Hunter seemed to have taken an instant like for her and was talking quietly to her.

This morning had been quite hectic to say the least. Olivia woke up at 7 and decided that it was okay to run along the corridor, yelling that she was having a pajama party. She even went to wake Raisa up to ask her to make cookies for her 'new friend.' Oliver almost fell off of Felicity when Olivia ran and body slammed their bedroom door. Luckily, their door had been locked or Olivia would have had a lesson in the birds and the bees.

Olivia had insisted that she wanted to come with them to pick Hunter up but Oliver did not want to scare Hunter off with such an…exuberant welcome committee. They had managed to shift her attention to baking and they had left her in the care of Raisa and Thea.

Laurel had been able to talk to a judge to convince him to sign the adoption papers. He had agreed to sign it in about three days but had allowed them to take Hunter home.

"Maybe we should take him to buy some clothes or shoes? What about toys? What if he doesn't like Olivia?" Felicity started to ramble as they were making their way over to Moira and Hunter.

"Felicity. Baby, stop worrying, Hunter will be fine. Everything is new and scary to him. Let him get accustomed, then we'll take him shopping," Oliver soothed.

"Are you ready to head to your new home Hunter," Felicity asked brightly.

Hunter merely grunted in response while scowling at his shoes.

"I think you and him will get along just fine babe," Felicity teased Oliver.

…

"Ewww, back away from me. Gross!" Hunter shouted, pushing Olivia away and wiping frantically at his face. The latter stumbled on her princess dress and fell on her butt. Oliver would have intervened had Felicity not held him back. They were quietly peeking at Hunter and Olivia, who were in Olivia's room, playing.

Olivia had been ecstatic when Hunter came home. Felicity could swear that she saw stars in Olivia's eyes when she had seen Hunter. Despite how excited she was, Olivia had suddenly quieted down and had barely spoken to Hunter. Everyone had started to feel scared until Olivia had whispered not-so quietly in Felicity's ears that Hunter looked like Prince Eric from the Little Mermaid. They had then understood that Olivia was shy.

After eating cookies and drinking milk, Felicity had asked Olivia to show Hunter her room. Hunter had reluctantly followed, dragging his feet in the process.

Right now, Olivia had kissed Hunter on his cheek and told him that she 'yuved' him which had fired up Hunter's outburst. Felicity thought that Olivia would start bawling her eyes out but the little champion got up and put her chubby hands on her hips, glaring up at Hunter. She was at least 1 foot shorter than Hunter but she did not look any less fierce.

"That is not nice. Mama said that you should not push other people," she dictated.

Hunter sneered and replied,

"You are such a baby, shorty! You are a girl and girls are stupid and gross!"

"I am not stupid. I am not gwoss!" Olivia yelled, indignantly.

Hunter laughed evilly and pointed at Olivia.

"You cannot even say gross! You don't even know how to talk properly, shorty!"

"Well, I will tell Mama that you are mean to me and that you pushed me. She will give you pow-pows in your bum," Olivia said cheekily.

"Go little tiger," Oliver whispered, amused.

"I'm not scared of you little girl. You are stupid and gross and I don't want to play with your stupid dolls. I don't even want to stay in this stupid house with stupid Oliver Queen," Hunter sneered.

"My daddy is not stupid!" Olivia shouted as she pushed Hunter. The latter fell and Olivia jumped on him, punching him on the chest with her little fists. "You are a bad, bad boy! I am not stupid! My daddy is not stupid! I don't like you Hunter!"

Oliver and Felicity rushed in; Oliver pulling Olivia from Hunter as Felicity helped the boy up. Olivia kept kicking and wiggling to get out of her dad's grip but well- she was in the Arrow's arms, his _steely arms. _

"I don't like you Hunter! You are a bad boy! You are stupid! I am not stupid!" Olivia shouted.

"Enough!" Oliver shouted in his Arrow voice. Olivia stopped wiggling but she still glared at Hunter.

"Are you okay Hunter?" Felicity asked, dusting her hand all over him, to look for any kind of injury.

Hunter looked sheepish as he looked at Felicity but Oliver could see the fear in his eyes. It was good that he was scared- it will be easier for him to instill rules and regulations. He understood that the boy was afraid and he had been through a lot but the more they acted normal towards him, the quicker he'll return to normal.

Olivia stopped wiggling and Oliver put her down, a hand on her shoulder.

"Rule number one bud, you do not push anyone. Ever! Rule number two, you do not call someone stupid. It is unacceptable that you call anyone stupid or gross. Or that you shove or hit someone. This applies to you as well Olivia. You do not push or hit someone," Oliver said firmly.

"But Daddy, he called you stupid!" Olivia huffed indignantly.

"It does not matter! You do not hit or shove someone," Oliver said, even if he was proud that his little girl could hold her own.

"Is that clear?"

"Yes Daddy."

Oliver lifted an eyebrow as he waited for Hunter to reply.

"Yes sir," Hunter replied, ashamed.

"Good! Now say sorry to each other and shake hands."

Olivia put her hand forward but still glared at Hunter. Hunter shook her hand but still had a mocking smirk on his face.

"Let's go see your room Hunter," Felicity said as Oliver lifted Olivia in his arms and started out of the room.

Olivia turned and glared down at Hunter before sticking her tongue out at him. Hunter smirked before crossing his eyes at her. Oliver was oblivious but Felicity saw everything and she sighed inwardly.

_This was indeed going to be very interesting. _

*****_**A/N: Chapter 6 is already on its way and I will try posting as soon as I can. Feel free to review and I was thinking about maybe creating a page on Tumblr (is that the correct term?) to maybe update you on what I am writing etc. What do you guys think? Let me know please!***_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Pixi**_


	6. Chapter 6

_***A/N: Hello my lovely Olicity lovers! I admit that writing 2 stories is kinda time consuming and I am torn between my groups of readers. So I really need to manage my time and try to fit in 2 stories. Oh btw, I cannot believe that I hit 11,000 views! I mean it's crazy! C-R-A-Z-Y! I would have never thought in my wildest dreams that I would reach this many views. Thank you so much for being awesome and yeah btw some of you guys are rooting for Olivia and Hunter. So let me know in your reviews what you hope to see happen between them. Thanks again for reading my lovelies! **_

_**Cheers, **_

_**Pixi***_

**Chapter 6**

"Target?"

"Oliver Queen's daughter, Olivia."

"Place and time?"

"She goes to pre-school at 8.45 sharp. She is accompanied by a bodyguard who sits with her in the car and 2 other bodyguards on bikes. But since the attack, Oliver Queen has doubled the security."

"How to I reach her if there is so much security?"

The darkness smiled wickedly before replying,

"I will send some of my men to help you."

"Why do you need my service if you have men who can do it?" the puzzled voice asked.

_He's so stupid! _

"Because I heard so much about how you get your work done with such efficiency," the darkness lied.

"Oh okay. So how will you pay me?"

"$50,000 have been credited to your account as we speak Mr Haven. The other half will be delivered when the work has been done." The darkness paused before giving instructions.

"You will strike near the Old Bridge. My men will be waiting for you there so you will need to be quick and efficient. How you get the job done is of no concern to me."

"When do you want the job done?"

"The day after tomorrow. I will get into contact with you."

"Okay then."

The darkness hanged up and turned to look at the city.

_Oliver Queen messed with the wrong man. He will pay for what he did. Of course he had enough resources to get the kidnapping done but he needed a scapegoat. Calvin Haven was a petty kidnapper who always seemed to get out of trouble so he was perfect for the job. The darkness had used his services before to hit the guards and he had done quite a good job. Except for this job, he won't be able to escape. _

"So what has he said sir?" his right-hand man asked from behind him.

"Oh you know how I am Paul," he joked, "the job will be done. Get your man ready." He turned to face him and stressed,

"There should be no mistake Paul. I want Olivia Queen and I want her alive. No harm should come to her, am I clear?"

"Yes Sir. The job will be done as per your wishes," he replied respectfully, bowing his head.

The darkness nodded before waving Paul away dismissively.

"You may leave." Paul bowed before leaving and closing the door behind him. The darkness lifted his glass of scotch and swirled it around and as he started going back to that dark place, he snapped out of it and smashed the glass in the fireplace.

"Never again. Never again will I ever go back to that place," he murmured, eyes wild.

"I will avenge you my little brother. I will avenge your death," he vowed to the picture of his brother on his desk.

* * *

The sound of someone retching hit Oliver as he entered the arrow cave. He froze before rushing to the bathroom when he realized that it was Felicity.

He turned the knob which refused to open. He tried it a few times before starting to pound on the door shouting Felicity's name.

"Felicity! Babe, are you okay? Felicity! Baby? Open the door please babe," Oliver kept pounding the door, rattling the door knob in the process.

He was making such a ruckus; he almost did not hear the quiet click of the door unlocking. He barged in to see Felicity on her knees with her head in the toilet bowl, retching again. He sat down next to her and rubbed her back as she finished emptying her stomach. He passed her a glass of water and wiped the sweat off her forehead. He gently pulled her up and helped her wash her face. Felicity laid her head on his chest and breathed in his scent.

"Are you okay now babe?" Oliver's voice rumbled from his chest as he stroked her head. Felicity nodded, suddenly feeling drained. "Was it something you ate?"

"Nah. I think it's just the stress which got the best of me," Felicity responded weakly.

Oliver grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"It's going to be okay? Nothing will happen to you or Olivia. I _will not _let anything happen to her and we'll find him. I promise," he vowed.

Felicity nodded before taking a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She walked back to her chair in front of the monitors and started typing away. Latte cups littered her desk and she absently grabbed one almost empty cup, grumbling,

"I need more of those."

"No, you don't. Enough of caffeine, you are already so highly strung as it is," Oliver admonished in her back.

"I said that I wanted more latte. You don't have to get them for me. I can get Dig to do it for me."

"I said no Felicity. Enough of that," he pressed.

"Are you kidding? I'm not a child okay? Stop treating me like one," Felicity snarled, turning in her chair, glaring at her husband.

"Then stop behaving like one!"

"I'm not Olivia for you to keep telling me what to do! Go away and play with your arrows and _let me be!"_

"Are you PMSing?"

Felicity gaped before slowly getting up.

_Shit._

"You did not just say that. Fuck you Oliver Queen! Are you freaking serious right now? I can't be angry and stressed now? I can't get angry without you asking me if I'm PMSing?" she shouted.

"Babe-

"SHUT UP! No I'm not PMSing and you are making me angry by hovering like that! Go do something and just don't talk to me! I am stressed and tired and I've got some crazy ass man who wants to take my daughter and you dare to ask me if I'm PMSing? I don't have a bow and arrow Oliver! I only have my computers which are not cooperating. I'm going crazy with worry and-

Oliver grabbed her by the neck before slamming his mouth harshly on hers. Felicity struggled, pushing against his chest but the damn man was too strong for her to push away. She stopped struggling after a few seconds before giving in and grabbing his collar and deepening the kiss. Oliver softened his lips and lightly caressed her lips, biting gently.

She moaned and pulled his head down, trying to get closer and closer to him. Oliver groaned before digging his hands on her hips, rubbing her against his bulging manhood. She pressed her hips hard against his hips, making tight circles, causing wetness to gush from between her thighs. Oliver's hands shifted to her thighs, digging in and lifting her, causing more delicious friction between them. She rocked up and down on his length, and pulled her mouth away to pant and the sensations grew more intense and she felt the familiar tightening in her loins.

Felicity moaned loudly as Oliver bit and sucked on her neck, causing her to thrash wildly in his arms.

"Oh God! Harder baby," she panted harshly. Oliver crossed the room in three steps and deposited her on the fold away bed. He pushed her skirt out of the way harshly and ripped her panties away. When she could not open his shirt fast enough, Felicity ripped it, causing buttons to fly all over the place. She bit his chest as he pushed a finger inside her. Her nails raked his back as he pulled her head away and started to devour her mouth. He pumped his finger hard and fast which in turn made Felicity's thighs to start trembling as her orgasm got closer and closer.

Oliver pinched one of her nipples hard which caused her to snap and waves and waves of pleasure engulfed her. Felicity's cry was muffled by Oliver's kiss- a kiss which bordered on aggression as he bit and sucked on her lips. He momentarily pulled back to open her blouse and bent his head to start his assault on her breasts.

Felicity threw back her head and she cried out as sensations wracked her body. Her hands fumbled with his pants; Oliver pushed her trembling hands away before pulling himself out, bringing momentary relief. Felicity's hand closed around his hard length and she gave a few tugs, rubbing her thumb on the slit. Oliver hissed and pulled her from her sitting position and turned her back to face him before bending her on the bed. Felicity cried out and grabbed the edge of the bed desperately as Oliver advanced to slam into her.

"Oh God baby, you are so hot and tight," he gritted and he paused briefly to control himself.

"Please Oliver. Move please," Felicity moaned as she felt her clit start to pound.

Oliver pulled out before slamming again into her, causing the bed to move a few steps. He then proceeded to pound into her, one of his hands on her breast and the other pressing and rubbing tight circles on her clit. Felicity pushed back against him, her thighs trembling as she felt her orgasm building at an alarming rate. Oliver lifted her face from the bed with a hand on her throat and she could feel him panting dirty things in her ear which triggered wet warmth to flood his length. She could feel his sweaty chest pressed to her back, the hair on his chest creating goose bumps on her arms.

She suddenly found herself on the point of no return and pressed on hand on Oliver's taut butt, pushing him even deeper. He knew what she needed and suddenly changed the angle of his thrusts. Felicity cried out and started to whimper as Oliver pushed her headlong in the waiting orgasm. Her inner muscles throbbed and tightened on Oliver's hard length. Her muscles kept milking him until he could not hold back anymore and roared out his release. His thrusts went out of control before he froze behind her and tightened his hold on her. He thrust a few more times before he went completely still. Felicity's hand which was holding her up gave and she collapsed on the bed, panting harshly.

"That's what I call fucking the anger out of you," Oliver murmured into her back. Felicity was too content and languid to fight back so instead she sighed contently. Oliver lifted and moved out of her body, quickly placing his hand at her entrance to prevent his release from seeping out of her.

Felicity was too weak to shake her head physically but she did do it mentally along with an eye roll. _He was such a caveman sometimes. _

Felicity lifted her trembling body from the bed which caused Oliver's hand to slip and some of this release to seep out. He quickly pushed his finger inside, forcing his release back inside. Felicity pushed his hand away and turned to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss before pulling away quickly when she felt him start to stir against her.

"Thank you, dear husband and I'm sorry for losing my temper," Felicity apologized. Oliver smiled before lightly kissing her nose and forehead.

Felicity then pulled away before going to clean up. Oliver was closing his zip when he heard the door from upstairs slamming shut. He discarded his ruined shirt before turning to face the monitors which had started beeping.

Diggle came down just as Felicity rushed from the bathroom. She had a healthy, pink glow to her cheeks and she lips looked thoroughly ravaged. Her hair was mussed and she had a 'well-fucked' vibe going one which made Oliver smug. She sat in front of her monitor before starting to type away.

"What do we have?" Diggle asked, coming to stand next to Oliver behind her.

"So I ran a search on the substance used in the syringes which killed the guards. It is not produced legally but the ingredients can be bought separately. I crossed referenced all the sellers of the ingredients which were quite a few and came up with a name. Bob Kingston. He owns a drugstore and he ordered 95% of the elements needed to make the substance. The orders were placed between 3 to 5 days before the attack. He should be able to give you a description of the buyer," Felicity concluded, feeling a surge of excitement at this breakthrough.

"Where?-

"His drugstore is found in the Glades. Suit up, I'll drive you. And by drive, I mean give you directions, from here and not in the car or your bike."

"You know that I love it when you babble babe?" Oliver smiled as he bent to kiss her forehead.

"There is something seriously wrong with you. Oh babe! When you come back, can you grab rocky road ice cream for me? I'm having a huge craving for rocky road suddenly."

Oliver shook his head and slapped Diggle on the back of the head when the latter laughed.

* * *

"His name- I don't know his n-name. He c-c-came here a few days ago. I j-j-just ordered what he asked, he did not give me a name-" Bob Kingston wailed, as he grabbed his thigh where Oliver had imbedded an arrow.

"Tell me anything about him," Oliver roared. The man flinched and Diggle snarled and pushed the man away, disgusted.

"Fuck man! He pissed himself- Layla is going to be pissed," he muttered when he saw the dark spot on this pants. Felicity winced and made a disgusted sound in their ears.

"H-he he had a tat-t-too on his left hand. A-and it was a d-dragon. I think that it ran up to his neck. He also had a nose r-ring. Please let me go. I've got 2 kids. Please don't kill me!" he begged, openly crying.

"Babe-

"On it! I ran a search aaand- I have 2 names. One has been in Kansas for the past month and Calvin Haden. He's a petty kidnapper who does little jobs but he was never convicted. He lives on the 27th."

Oliver pushed the whimpering man away and stalked out.

* * *

**Queen Mansion**

Felicity was close, this close to start pulling her eye lashes out one by one. She was home after a rough night- they had been able to get the name but had not been able to find the man. She had not been feeling well, so Oliver had decided to stop the search and bring her home. _She wished she had stayed there. _

Hunter and Olivia had been fighting all day long according to Raisa. They had been pulling pranks on each other and had managed to break the oriental vase in the living room.

"MAMAAAAA! Hunter pulled my hair," Olivia yelled as she rushed in the kitchen where Felicity had been stuffing her face with rocky road ice cream. She groaned before putting her face in her hands. Her head was pounding and she could feel her anger brewing.

When they would not stop fighting, Raisa had decided to bring them to a private park to play with an army of bodyguards patrolling.

Olivia had befriended a little boy, 2 years older than her and had even pushed her on the swing. Hunter had declared that he was 'too big' to play with 'little kids'. Olivia had played on the slide and in the sand pit with the little boy under the antagonizing eyes of Hunter. Things had gone out of control when Olivia had declared that she liked the boy and proceeded to kiss him on the cheek just like she had done to Hunter. When the little boy had been about to kiss her back Hunter had jumped in the sand pit and pushed the boy, causing him to fall. He had also yelled,

"Don't touch her. She is mine!" Luckily a guard had been close by and had pulled Hunter away before he could hit the boy. The mother had been furious but Raisa had apologized profusely to the woman when Hunter had refused to do so. By that time, Olivia had been crying hysterically and asking for her. Since then Hunter has been quiet until now.

Since morning, Hunter had pulled her hair, made Olivia think that eating worms would make her become tall and stuck out his tongue. Olivia had in turn poked him numerous times with her fork and decided that drawing flowers on Hunter's backpack with lipstick would be a great revenge. Felicity had to admit that her daughter was quite good.

"I did not! Stop lying little girl," Hunter mocked.

"I am not a little girl!" Olivia shouted, causing Felicity's head to throb even more. Her control snapped and she screamed.

"Enough! That's it! Both of you timeout! Olivia on your timeout chair, Hunter on the stairs! If I hear one more word, just one more! I will take away the frozen movie and your PSP. Have I been clear?"

Olivia and Hunter both looked down before turning to go out of the kitchen.

"Little girl," Hunter muttered under his breath. Even if it was a whisper only meant for Olivia to hear, Felicity heard it. She closed her eyes and prayed for patience.

_She had no idea how she was going to manage two kids. _

"Felicity! Have you seen my favorite tee?" Oliver shouted from upstairs.

_Well three kids. _She groaned and slammed her head on her crossed arms on the kitchen island.

_***A/N: There you are my lovelies! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I also wrote a prologue on Olivia's story. Please check it out and let me know what you think! Have a lovely day or night. As usual follow me on Tumblr: pixinixiuniverse. Leave a review, I love reading them.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Pixi***_


	7. Chapter 7

©Pixi

_***A/N: Hi my dear readers. I did not have much of a reaction from you guys from my last chapter. I'm hoping that I have not disappointed you :(. I hope that this chapter is a little bit better for you guys. I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review! Btw how hot was Felicity in episode 3? So much sassiness OMG**_

_**Oh you can follow me on tumblr: pixinixiuniverse and on Twitter: pixinixiuniverse for updates and sneak peeks.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Pixi***_

**Chapter 6**

Olivia was dreaming that someone was shouting and crying at the same time. She tried to see who was crying but could only see darkness. She wanted to call her Daddy, because Daddy was strong. Or even call Mama because she was so sweet and could make anyone smile with her pretty smile. But there was no one and she was alone. She rushed in the darkness and she could hear the cries getting louder.

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up in bed. She strained and could hear the cries start again. _Hunter was crying. _

She hugged Mr Wiggle closer to her and put her thumb in her mouth. The cries stopped and Olivia was about to go back to sleep when they started again. Louder this time.

She grabbed Mr Wiggle and walked quietly to open the adjoining door. She pushed on tip toes and opened the door. Loud cries and shouts engulfed her. She wanted to go look for Daddy but she was afraid to leave him alone.

_Maybe it's the monster from under the bed. _

Olivia rushed back to her room and grabbed her little baseball bat. _If the monster was hurting Hunter, she would kick him. _

Heart in her mouth, she walked in the room. There was no one except Hunter who was wiggling in his bed. The covers were twisted around him and he was lying sideways in his bed, legs twitching.

_He was having a bad dream. She knew what to do when someone had a bad dream. Mama always did it to her._

Olivia dropped her bat and tried to get in his bed. She threw Mr Wiggle on the bed. Hunter was a lot taller than her so he had a grown-up bed. She gripped the covers with her chubby fists and hoisted herself on the bed.

She leant to switch on the bedside lamp; Hunter was sweating and he had tears all over his face. His hair was all over the place and a chunk had fallen on his forehead. Olivia slid closer to him and with her little hand pushed the hair away when the hand in question was suddenly grabbed.

Hunter's amber eyes slid open and Olivia could see the fear in them before they suddenly turned furious. He pushed her hands away and sat up, glaring at her.

"What are you doing here, little girl?" he sneered.

Olivia sat back and hugged Mr Wiggle closer to her chest.

"I heard you cwying. I thought it was the monster under the bed," she whispered, sliding closer to Hunter as she looked fearfully at the floor.

"Monsters don't exist under bed little girl. They are real! And when they catch you, they will kill you," he snarled.

Olivia's eyes filled with tears and sniffed.

"I-I just came because you were having a bad dweam and Mama always hugs me and sings to me when I have bad dweams. Do you want me to call Mama?" she said, her innocent eyes peering at him.

"Don't you dare tell anyone that I was crying. You hear me little girl?" Hunter snarled. Olivia bobbed her head quickly.

Hunter scoffed before lying down again, looking at the ceiling. Felicity had put glowing stars up there and you would have to kill him before he admitted out loud that the stars calmed him and helped him sleep.

Hunter heard some shuffling and a little blond head appeared next to his head on his pillow. He sighed and turned to glare at her. Olivia looked up at him and smiled shyly, wrinkling her nose just like Felicity usually did.

_She was cute, _he grudgingly admitted.

"Go back to your room little girl. I don't need anyone," Hunter lied, closing his eyes and silently praying that she did not go.

Luckily for him Olivia Queen was stubborn. He felt her pause before she pushed her little body further under the covers next to him. And then she started singing.

"Let it go! Let it go! Can't-"

"Shut up!" he roared and she immediately quieted. _He should have known that she would not stay quiet for long. _

She started humming Frozen's "Let it go" and Hunter turned his head to glare at her. But she had closed her eyes and was happily sucking on her thumb with her stupid teddy bear under her arm.

Hunter bit back a smile and was about to fall asleep when he felt a little hand slip in his. Olivia opened sleepy eyes and said in her baby voice,

"Hunter?" He grunted in response.

"I know dat you are sad but I pwomise to be dere for you. Always and for ewer an ewer an ewer." She smiled and squeezed his hand before falling asleep. Hunter looked at her little hand in his and slowly closed his fingers around it.

_Just for tonight. _In no time, he was asleep.

* * *

"OLIVER! OLIVER!" Oliver rushed out of the bathroom with a hand towel wrapped around his waist- well almost. Half of his butt was out.

Felicity rushed in their room, hair and eyes wild.

"What is it babe? Are you okay? What happened?" Oliver asked, gripping her arm with his hand.

Tears filled Felicity's eyes as she hugged him tightly.

"It's Olivia. She is not in her bed. I looked everywhere, she is not there," Felicity sobbed against her husband's chest.

Oliver froze. He dropped his towel and pulled on his sweat pants, commando.

"Have you looked everywhere Felicity?"

"Yes, I checked everywhere; in the kitchen, in the TV room, Thea's room even your mother's. She is not anywhere. I had Raisa check in the yard but she has assured me that the alarm has not been deactivated since last night," Felicity said, biting her thumb worriedly. "Where could she have gone Oliver?"

"Have you checked on-"

"Hunter's bedroom! Of course!" felicity rushed out of the bedroom while Oliver cursed as he struggled to put on his tshirt.

He rushed after his wife and almost ran Felicity over as he came to an abrupt stop at the threshold of Hunter's bedroom.

Olivia was under the covers on her right side, thumb in her lax mouth, holding Mr Wiggle in on hand and the other hand was gripped tightly in Hunter's hand. Hunter was lying above the covers, his head turned slightly to his left, facing Olivia. He also had one hand wrapped around Mr Wiggle as well.

Oliver heard Felicity sob. She had her hand pressed tight against her lips and silent tears coursed over her cheeks. He gripped her shoulders and pulled her to him.

Felicity had probably made a noise because Hunter's eyes snapped open and he turned his body fully towards Olivia. To someone else it would seem like he was stretching but to _his _eyes, he knew that that move was a protective stance.

_He was shielding Olivia. Just what had this child faced? _

Any child would still look sleepy and groggy when he first woke up but Hunter woke up alert, like he did. As soon as he realized that it was safe, he relaxed slightly and turned towards them. He would have stood up but Olivia's hands were still in his.

Hunter blushed when he realized that he was holding Olivia's hand and at the look of mortification on his face, Oliver bit back a smile. As he roughly pulled his hand from Olivia's, the little girl's brows furrowed. Hunter froze before gently removing his hand.

He stood and walked towards them.

"Good morning. Please do not be angry with Olivia. She had a bad dream last night and she- she was scared to sleep alone so I let her sleep next to me," Hunter lied. However Oliver could see in his eyes that the little boy was scared.

_He had had a nightmare, not Olivia. If she had, she would have come to them. _

Felicity looked up at him and a smile played on her lips. She went down on her haunches and pulled a reluctant Hunter close. Finally he stopped resisting and went in her arms. She pressed her nose to his neck, inhaling his child scent. He relaxed in her arms and Oliver could see him close his eyes.

"It's okay honey. I'm not mad, I was just afraid because I could not find her anywhere and I did not think that she would come in your room," Felicity's words were muffled as she spoke in his neck.

"Mama? Daddy? Is it snuggie time?" a little voice called from the bed.

Oliver walked to Hunter's bed and lightly jumped on it, causing Olivia to squeal in delight. He grabbed her and started tickling her under her armpits. Olivia squealed and started giggling uncontrollably. Felicity stood and reached the bed. She made eye contact with the still giggling Olivia and an unspoken message passed between them.

Felicity jumped and both she and Olivia started tickling Oliver. For a vigilante, he was surprisingly ticklish.

_Thank God that his enemies did not know how ticklish he was, he would have been killed a long time ago. _

Oliver laughed and grunted and both Felicity and Olivia sat on him, tickling him mercilessly.

Olivia suddenly stopped and turned her head towards a disbelieving looking Hunter. She smiled and jumped from the bed, running to him. Her blond curls bounced as she ran to him. Felicity and Oliver turned to look at them.

"Come for snuggie time Hunter," Olivia smiled, putting her hand out. Hunter looked at her hand as if it was a snake.

"No thank you. I am not a baby like you, I don't need snuggie time," he scoffed, making himself look tall.

Olivia's playful mood vanished and she glared at him, little hands clenched into fists.

"I am not a baby!"

"Only babies have snuggie time with Mommy and Daddy," Hunter smiled, wickedly. Felicity smiled into Oliver's shaking chest and whispered.

"This is going to get out of control when they reach teenage years." Oliver froze when he thought about Olivia and Hunter living under the same roof when they were teenagers. He could still remember how he had been as a teenager. Already Hunter was so protective of Olivia.

Things would get pretty interesting when that time arrived. He would probably have to have a man to man talk with Hunter when that time came.

"Well you were crying last night!" Olivia shouted before her eyes widened in horror at what she had said. Hunter froze and Oliver could see the flash of vulnerability and pain in his eyes.

Olivia moved forward and would have touched him but he pulled away sharply and rushed out of the room. Oliver could hear the bathroom door slam close.

Olivia turned and looked at her parents.

"Is Hunter mad at me Mama?" she asked, tears filled in her eyes.

Felicity and Oliver sat on the bed. Oliver patted his lap and Olivia rushed to sit on his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder, her thumb now in her mouth.

"Hunter is not mad at you baby. Hunter is sad because he does not have a Daddy and Mama like you do. If he shouts at you, it's because he is sad and does not know how to be happy. So maybe you should do things that will make him happy. Just like when you are sad and Raisa lets you help to make chocolate chip cookies? In the same way, you should ask him what would make him happy," Felicity said gently.

Olivia nodded then burrowed deeper in Oliver's neck.

* * *

"I've got a lead. I think that we have him," Felicity shouted as her hands raced on her keyboard. Oliver stopped sparing with Dig and Roy and rushed to the monitors.

"Location?"

"I tracked his phone number which was pretty hard cause he had like so many of them and so many aliases. But our guy is not very brilliant cause he used the same IDs everywhere. So I hacked into the camera systems of almost every street and tried to find out all the places he's been at. The last place that he was found at was a warehouse near the Glades. Aaaand it was used to store a lot of chemicals which if met each other, would cause major explosions," Felicity babbled as she pulled up the location of Calvin Haven.

"I would avoid touching or exploding those chemicals if I were you. Please do not let any arrow touch those containers, I don't want to be a widow this soon," Felicity called as the men went to get ready.

"Will do!" Roy called back as they bounded upstairs.

"No you don't. I know that you won't," Felicity muttered to herself, sighing.

* * *

"Fuck! Shit!" Oliver shouted as a container close to him exploded. Luckily for him, it was not that close to hurt him. _Only a scrape on his arm._

"Sorry! My bad!" Diggle shouted back as he rushed after one of the minions.

Oliver heard Felicity growl in his ears and he bit back a smile.

"I told you to AVOID shooting arrows in it and that applies to bullets as well!" Felicity snarled as another Dig missed the guy and shot at another container. Roy rolled and slid from underneath a pipe just as the container exploded.

"Why do I bother?" Felicity groaned. "If any of you gets hurt tonight, I'm not patching you up. If you get killed, I'm taking the truck and throwing you in the woods. I ain't got time for a funeral," she continued.

One minion rushed past Oliver and his arrow swooshed to hit him in the leg. He went down with a wail. _One down!_

"You bastard!" another minion snarled as Diggle body slammed him. Oliver pulled back the hoodie covering the minion with the arrow sticking in his leg.

"Where is Calvin Haven?" he shouted in his face.

"Got him!" Roy called and he pulled a thin looking man behind him. The guy had a red arrow sticking from his knee and he was wailing.

"Oliver! Get out! There's a bomb! GET OUT!" Felicity yelled in his ear. Diggle grabbed Calvin Haven and tossed him on his shoulder before high tailing from there.

Half a minute later, the warehouse exploded.

* * *

"I specifically told you to be careful and to NOT and I repeat NOT throw arrows at the containers! Guess I was not clear enough? You guys make me think of children!" Felicity said furiously as the three men dragged a now unconscious Calvin Haven.

She pushed a chair with her foot and Diggle dropped the man on it. Roy tied his hand behind his back, to hold him up. Nobody said anything as Felicity ranted. She glared at the cut on Oliver's hand and the one on Diggle's left cheekbone and forehead.

She grabbed a bandage and dragged Oliver to her chair before pouring a good amount of antiseptic on the bandage and roughly pressing it on the cut. Oliver hissed and Felicity bared her teeth while pressing harder. Oliver stayed quiet just to avoid getting his head bitten off. She slapped a bandage in his hand.

"Fix it!" she ordered. She grabbed her water bottle from her table and twisted the cap off.

Instead of pouring water in her hand to wake the unconscious man, she splashed the water directly from the bottle.

"Wakey wakey asshole!" she snarled as the man jumped awake. She capped the water bottle before calmly putting it back on the table.

Diggle, Roy and Oliver settled back in the dark to enjoy the show. _Thank God they had a scapegoat! _

"This is going to be interesting. All that's missing is popcorn," Roy whispered.

"Mr Haven! Hi! How are you? I'm Felicity Queen," Felicity grinned.

"W-where- where am I?" the man started struggling as he came back to himself. He looked around and Felicity could feel him emanating anxiety and fear.

"Oh this? This is my kingdom; the arrow cave. Welcome."

"The Ar-Arrow! He-he came after me," the man whispered as he looked at Felicity with fear in his eyes. "B-but you- you are Oliver Queen's wife, aren't you? You work for the arrow?"

"I don't work for him, I work _with _him," Felicity snarled. "Enough of pleasantries. I want answers- start talking."

The man scoffed as he looked appreciatively at her from up to down, pausing on her chest.

"You are going to make me talk? Do you think that you scare me? What are you gonna do, threaten me with your money or your high heels?"

Felicity smiled wide as she bent on the man. His eyes turned dark with lust as he looked at her cleavage.

"You better start answering before I lose my temper," she whispered in his ear. The man started laughing and he never saw Felicity's hand strike.

She grabbed his junk- "Start talking. Otherwise, I will have them removed." She dug her nails harder in. "Do we have an understanding?"

The man panted and made a choking sound and in the dark the three men shuddered and winced.

She let go and the man doubled over, gasping.

"Who employed you?" The man had slowly recovered and looked up at Felicity, running his tongue on his teeth, lasciviously.

"I love my women wild and feisty. How I would enjoy, breaking you in," he grunted, hissing with pleasure. He never saw Oliver coming at him.

His fist slammed in Calvin's right cheek and his head turned to the side. He grunted and spat blood on the floor. Felicity pressed her palm on Oliver's heaving chest and kissed his jawline. The man looked up at the both of them and laughed.

"Does Mr Queen know that you are banging his wife?" he asked, crudely. "Is she good in the sack?"

Oliver snarled but Felicity pressed her body to his; she knew that he would never hurt her on purpose.

"Show some respect," he gritted in his Arrow voice.

"Poor Oliver Queen! You must have married the man for his money and power. What's the matter, husband dear cannot satisfy you?" he mocked.

"I can satisfy my wife well enough, thank you," Oliver snarled before cursing as he realized that he had revealed his identity to the man.

"Wife? W-what? What do you mean?" the man stuttered. Oliver pulled his hood back and removed his mask, glaring at the man.

"You-you-y-you are Oliver Queen? That man- that man asked me to abduct the Arrow's _dauighter?_" he screeched in disbelief.

"Yes he is Oliver Queen and I'm the wife. And you have made such a big mistake by agreeing to kidnap our daughter. Now that we have dispensed with that, START TALKING!" Felicity shouted.

Oliver leaned forward and whispered in the man's ears.

"I love my wife a lot and I indulge in her. She will not be able to digest cutting off your balls but I can and if I can't there are two other men who would have no qualms to remove them for me. If she gets angry and asks us to hurt you, we will. So I suggest that you start talking."

The man gulped and nodded jerkily.

"Good!" Oliver patted him as he moved to stand behind him.

"Who employed you?" Felicity asked again.

"I-I don't know his name but he employed me to kidnap y-y-your daughter. He did not give me any details. He only transferred $50,000 to have the job done and he p-promised to have $50,000 more transferred as soon as he had your daughter," he recited.

"The account number?" Felicity asked as she grabbed her ipad.

The man hesitated and Felicity looked at Oliver and nodded. He slammed an arrow in his thigh and he screamed like a pig getting gutted.

"The account number?" she pressed. Oliver grabbed the arrow and slowly started twisting it.

Calvin brokenly recited the numbers.

"Bingo! The account is under the name of a man called Brandon Well. Aaaaaand I have nothing on him. Probably an alias but I can trace the signal as the amount was transferred from a computer. If I can trace that, we'll find out where he is."

"Got it! Oliver- He's been staying right under our nose. He lives two houses down from us," Felicity looked up at Oliver with fear in her eyes.

"On it! Roy dispose of Calvin. Call Cisco tell him that he knows of our identity, to grab him from here," Oliver instructed as he rushed out with Diggle.

* * *

The darkness shouted as he slammed his fists on his desk. _He should never have trusted that man. _He swiped his hand across the table. A door closed and he froze, chest heaving.

"Bradon Well! You have failed this city."

_***A/N: Hey my beautiful readers. This story is coming to an end. I feel kinda sad but well all good things come to an end. I would like to have some reviews from you guys to know about what you are expecting more and if you have any idea of how you want it to end and so on. Well I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for your support. As always my social media is at the beginning of the chapter.**_

_**Love you guys,**_

_**Pixi***_


End file.
